metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Torvus Lagoon
Torvus Lagoon is a room in the Torvus section of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The area is always under heavy rain, and a deep mist fills the room. There is a Blast Shield to the left, which Samus Aran can destroy to reveal a Save Station. There are also two doors blocked by a gate, but will not open from that side. A large cascade of flowing water is present near the gate, filling part of the room with water. Samus must enter the water and reach a purple hatch to move on to the next area. There is also a deceased Luminoth keybearer near the entrance, providing information on where to find a Sky Temple Key. After Samus gives the planetary energy from Dark Aether back to Aether, this area becomes considerably clearer. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Poisoned Bog. Bioforms in the lagoon.]] ;Shredders (First visit) :"Morphology: Shredder Exploding flying plant. Durable plantform seeks enemy targets and flies toward them, exploding on contact." ;Hydlings (First visit) :"Morphology: Hydlings Aquatic miniature herd animal. Targets travel in large swarms. Contact with targets can cause minor damage." ;Grenchlers (Later visits) :"Morphology: Grenchler Water-based reptilian predator. Well armored and deadly at any range. Its back shell is vulnerable to explosive blasts, however." Connecting rooms *Temple Transport Access (via Blue Door) *Save Station A (via Blast Shield) *Ruined Alcove (via white hatch) *Path of Roots (via purple hatch) *Portal Chamber (via Blue Door) Items ;Missile Expansion : Requires Gravity Boost. Beneath the water, Samus must jump over some Venom Weed and into an alcove. Scans ;Torvus Bearerpod :"Morphology: Torvus Bearerpod Living storage units of the Luminoth. Durable plantform grows around useful items. Produces deadly cloud when destroyed." ;Luminoth Lore (S-Dly's Testament) :"They came to the lagoon in the night, delivering true deathblows before I could detect them. As my life faded, I sent a call to the cadre to warn of this surprise attack. May they find my key, and dispatch the Ing who killed me. Only then will my final rest be peaceful." ;Torvus Hanging Pod :"Morphology: Torvus Hanging Pod Field cache for Luminoth military. Designed to hold crucial munitions and supplies for Luminoth warriors. Some may still contain useful items left over from the war." ;Control post :"Bridge system online. Lowering to preset position. Control override in effect. Bridge lockdown to occur once movement is complete." ;Security Gates :"Structural analysis complete. Security Gates connected to moving bridge operation. Activate bridge to open the gates." ;Bridge (inactivated) :"Structural analysis complete. Bridge currently not receiving power. Scan control post to energize bridge." ;Bridge (activated) :"Structural analysis complete. Bridge locked in current position. Unable to restore power or controls." ;Air-purification system :"Structural analysis complete. This is part of an air purification system. :Unit is inactive. Recent flooding of area damaged control and power systems within this unit, taking it offline. It will not function without major repairs." ;Venom Weed :"Bioscan complete. This is a common strain of Venom Weed. Poisonous plant retracts into the ground if threatened. Thrives in any warm environment." Category:Rooms Category:Torvus Bog Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2